Scorned
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Hell hath no fury like a female Starscream clone scorned. Slipstream/Thundercracker


**Title**: Scorned  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: sexuality (interfacing/spark non-con); mild violence  
**Pairing**: Slipstream/Thundercracker  
**Summary**: TFA. Really, you can sum this fic up in one age old phrase: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these chucklefucks.

* * *

One of the many things Starscream and his clones were _not_, was loyal.

Slipstream knew this very well; damn well. Hell, she wasn't loyal to her leader and, most likely, she would not give a damn about her fellow clones if the opportunity arose for her to turn her back on them. Yet Slipstream was still overcome with shock, short as it was, when Thundercracker nearly got her ass handed to her due to his raging, bloated ego.

The Seekers had been in the middle of a battle with the Autobots. So far, the good guys appeared to be winning, like something out of a movie. Slipstream had managed to sustain the least amount of damage next to Skywarp. However, she remained mostly intact because she took logical, carefully strategic approaches in her attacks and defenses. Skywarp, on the other hand, spent most of the battle hiding somewhere or too far out of reach for a shot to hit.

Just when Slipstream believed, and rightfully so, she'd make it out of the battle relatively unscathed, Thundercracker had to go and screw up her luck. The femme had taken on Prowl, using her agility and flying abilities to miss his shuriken and keeping too high for him to try any of his circuit-su from such a distance.

She had equipped her null rays to finish the ninjabot off when suddenly Thundercracker crashed into her back, sending her spiraling clumsily toward the Autobot. If that wasn't bad enough, it would only get worse; not only had one of Prowl's shurikens sliced her left null ray in half, Thundercracker thoughtlessly, in the midst of denial about being scared, grabbed her injured arm and threw her forward. Slipstream found herself taking the brunt of the attack meant for the blue clone, shocked and paralyzed by Ratchet's EMT hold before being thrust harshly into the gravel below.

The femme groaned, a mix of pain and fury, as she unsteadily rose to her hands and knees. She couldn't see so much the damage as she could feel it pulsing through her circuitry. A massive throb in her CPU sent her grabbing at her helm, hissing angrily as her vision went fuzzy. "T-Thundercracker..." she growled lowly. One optic rolled up to see Thundercracker gallantly bragging about his "great" escape from Ratchet, paying her no mind as she suffered thirty feet below.

Rage began to overwhelm the pain. Looking at that slagging bastard acting as if he hadn't just nearly cost his sister her life. Slipstream wasn't angered by his betrayal; she half-expected it. What pissed her off was the fact she had let her guard down just enough to let Thundercracker use her as a _shield_. And she didn't very much _like_ being considered someone's personal armor.

It wasn't long after Starscream called for a retreat, as he should have done ten minutes ago. Slipstream wanted to take out the Autobots just as much as he did, but she at least accepted her losses and knew when to back down. It was better than this: being told to run with their tails between their legs, all banged and bruised up. As she figured, Thundercracker had taken off, still forgetting about what he had done, forgetting about his comrade. No surprise there.

But still that fury in Slipstream boiled. As she forced herself back to her feet, pain jabbing her processors, that anger only grew and grew by the minute. It bloomed, blossomed as she fought off Bumblebee attempting to tackle her back to the ground; she had ripped that yellow Autobot's right stinger clean off, in an amazing rush of strength fueled by her rage. It surprised even Bumblebee, who expected her hardly able to walk, let alone fight back.

Slipstream had enough energy to return home. She cursed, just noticing the purple energon running down her leg and puddling at her foot, the origin a deep slice along her hip. Her spindly claws shivered as they coiled into fists and Slipstream swore she would return every bit of this pain and humiliation with interest.

That managed to make her smile. Spitting at the wounded Autobot's feet, she transformed sorely and took off, leaving behind a trail of exhaust and energon.

* * *

Skywarp squealed as he tumbled over, rolling along the dusty moon surface. He skidded to a stop and curled himself into a ball, peeking fearfully up at the advancing figure. Thundercracker stopped a few feet away, beside the three cubes of florescent energon. "Why do you think you, of all mechs, deserve _three_ cubes?" the blue clone demanded angrily.

"I-I just t-took what w-was given t-to me!" Skywarp yelped.

"You deserve nothing! You were pathetic in battle, and an inadequate opponent to even those measly Autobots! Worse than usual! You disgust me!" Thundercracker snarled and kicked a chunk of dirt at the coward. Skywarp squeaked and ducked his head against his chest, just barely missing getting smacked in the face by the flying debris. "I'll leave you one, because I am feeling particularly gracious this orn," Thundercracker grumbled and snatched up two of the cubes. "But next time I won't be so merciful on sludge like you!"

"T-Thank you?" Skywarp wibbled.

"You slagging should be grateful!" the egomaniac spat as he stomped off, standing tall and proud. Skywarp stayed perfectly still until he was out of his sight before leaping on his cube, sobbing.

Thundercracker made his way back to his private quarters on the moon. It was a comfortable little area, lined with jutting, jagged moon rocks. Though he considered this tiny moon worthless to shelter his prowess, he deemed this section tolerable. Waltzing regally into his usual spot, he placed the two cubes on a pile of four. One of them nabbed from Ramjet while the Seeker was too busy chugging down another, and one he had taken from Sunstorm who had offered it happily.

The blue clone eyed his tower of bright pink cubes. "Sufficient," he grumbled. As he reached to take one for consuming, he recoiled with an undignified squeal when a bolt of electricity blasted the cube into smithereens. His hand had been spared from the blow, but he coddled it, backing away a few feet. "Who dares shoot at me! Who is suicidal enough to try and test my temper!" he demanded, stomping a foot and whirling in a circle.

The tower of cubes were kicked over, surprising Thundercracker once more. He spun back around, seeing Slipstream standing behind the cubes, her leg still raised from the kick. "You think," she growled, covered in slices and cuts, but her wounded hip welded shut, "I'm _afraid_ of you?"

Thundercracker hissed. "Of course!" he insisted.

The femme eyed him with disbelief. "If anything," she said darkly, optics narrowing, "_you_ should fear _my_ temper."

The blue Seeker felt strangely... uncomfortable from what she said, how she looked at him with such seething rage. But it passed quickly. "Get out of here before I rip you apart," Thundercracker threatened. "I'd rather not soil my hands with tainted energon."

"You're really unbearable," Slipstream spat. "It's amazing Starscream hasn't tried killing you by now. It would be the wisest thing he'd do."

"That fool Starscream cannot possibly match me in strength and power!" Thundercracker bellowed, arms raised in a showy manner. "I don't fear that runt, and I don't fear _you_!"

The female Seeker clicked her claws together. She looked relaxed for a moment, one hand on her good hip. "Well, that won't do," she sighed. "It might be easier for you had you been expecting this."

Thundercracker blinked. "What are you rambling about, worm? '_This'_?"

It happened fast, with a blur of teal and purple, before Slipstream thrust her elbow into Thundercracker's midsection. The blue clone gave a pained snarl; she pulled away, allowed him to stumble backwards. Thundercracker attempted to regain his balance but the female Seeker wouldn't have it. She kicked up a flexible leg, her foot connecting with her comrade's chin, snapping his head back with the strain of neck cords. Thundercracker squealed again and finally fell on his back.

The blue Seeker sat up on an elbow, rubbing his dented chin. "Y-You insane glitch!"

Slipstream buried her foot against Thundercracker's cockpit. The pressure was near enough to crush the glass. Her single null ray pointed itself at her brother's face the moment he raised his own arm mounted guns. "I _dare_ you," she hissed, pushing her foot down harder. The glass creaked and Thundercracker winced.

"I do not fear you, you deplorable wretch! I fear no one!" Thundercracker exclaimed, but it was fear to free himself that made him shoot her. Slipstream sunk forward, bowing and drooping her wings to avoid the blasts. She yanked off her broken null ray, pistol whipping the egomaniac across the face with it before giving a warning shot to the tip of his right wing. Thundercracker screamed and jolted, rising up enough to give the glass the extra pressure it needed for it to break into small spider web cracks.

"You've got brass bearings, I'll give you that," Slipstream sneered. She tossed the busted null ray up and down in her free hand. "Yet..." Her thruster went deeper, increasing the length of the cracks. Thundercracker bit his dental plates together. "... It won't help you."

The blue Seeker winced. "W-What do you want - !"

"To say 'revenge' would be petty," the femme sneered. She threw the null ray high into the air. "But what I really need is energy. You see, I'm still a bit wounded from you so carelessly using me to save your aft from that Autobot medibot's EMT blast." She snagged the gun again, twirling it between her fingers. "I've had plenty of energon, but I'm afraid it's not enough."

Thundercracker ground his dental plates. "You can't have my energon! It belongs to me, rightfully so!"

"Oh, I don't want your stolen cubes," Slipstream smirked. A grin fell back on her faceplates, one that sent a small shiver down Thundercracker's spine strut. "I said I needed _energy_. And since you're the one that cost me it..." The femme withdrew her foot and the egomaniac repressed a loud sigh of relief. "You'll be the one to give it back."

"W-What - "

With a swift thrust of her foot, Slipstream cleanly kicked open Thundercracker's fuselage. The blue Seeker gasped and reached to shut it before her heel collided with his left wrist, pinning his hand down. As for his right; she mercilessly blasted it hard enough to offline the tendon circuitry. His cry, so loud and pathetic, betraying that massive pride of his, sent the femme into mad cackles.

"You're just a pansy when it comes down to it," Slipstream teased. The tip of her free foot planted itself under her blue comrade's chin, forcing his head back. Thundercracker glared down at her furiously; yet it would never match the rage the femme had felt nearly an hour ago. It still lingered despite all her smiles and laughter. "Now," she ordered in a firm tone, "open your chamber."

When Slipstream's open fuselage began to creak open, Thundercracker knew exactly where this was going. And he did not approve. "N-Not on your pitiful life, femme!" he hissed.

Slipstream buried her foot against his throat. Thundercracker made croaking noises as fuel lines were pinched shut. "Fine," she chortled, "if you won't..." Her fingers flexed and clicked. "I _will_." Reaching down, she pierced her claws into the throbbing chamber's doors. The egomaniac would cry, but all he could manage was high pitched wheezes. Still the chamber door relented, despite how it thrashed. "Oh, don't be stubborn," the female clone snorted and penetrated her digits in deeper.

Finally, the chamber relented and the door slipped open. Thundercracker gave a furious, defeated growl, his CPU swimming from lack of energon. Slipstream withdrew her hand with a small chuckle, admiring the glow of the spark exposed regretfully to her. "Not too shabby," she sneered, one finger tracing the frame of the orb. Thundercracker gave a - "What was that?" Slipstream giggled, amused. "Did you just _whimper_?"

Thundercracker gagged, probably cursing.

"Let's hear that again," the femme smirked. Once again she caressed the spark, this time with two fingers. And as expected, Thundercracker gave a quiet little squeak. "How _adorable_." This insult made the egomaniac narrow his optics, reflecting murder. "Oh, so you're fragged off, are you? Well, I don't think you understand..."

Slipstream stood straight, hands fumbling at her cockpit's latches. "The organics have this interesting phrase, you see. I think it's quite quirky," she said. Her fuselage opened and the blue clone shivered again at her slowly spreading chamber. Before Thundercracker could pass out from his suffocated CPU, Slipstream rose her foot, letting him gasp and spit out cycled hot air. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned','" the femme Seeker said wickedly.

A second later, her thruster was pressed to Thundercracker's spark. She felt a small surge of energy sting her pede, but was too consumed by her companion's screech to pay it any mind. She kneaded the spark a little with her heel, listening to Thundercracker hiss, scowl and _groan_. "We should warm you up a bit, shouldn't we?" Humans called that "foreplay." She was sure this could be counted as such as she activated her thruster and sent a harsh, burning rush of heat into the egomaniac's spark. This earned a _howl_ and she laughed, letting the orb burn and thrash for a few more seconds before silencing her thruster.

"Y-You slagging...!" Thundercracker croaked until Slipstream pushed down on the spark near breaking point.

The female Seeker smiled coyly. "Hmm?"

Least to say, Thundercracker did not finish. Not only because he didn't want to die, but he was too busy shrieking and writhing like a worm on a hook. "I guess what you had to say wasn't that important," Slipstream taunted. "Which isn't unusual." She gave the spark relief, letting her foot pull out and drag along the blue clone's chest and thighs. "You look ready." Her hungry, demanding spark craved his, craved all that pulsing energy rich in his own spark.

Thundercracker glared hellfire at her. "Don't you _dare _- !"

"Shut up," Slipstream grumbled. She bent forward, shoving her broken null ray inside Thundercracker's mouth. He widened his optics in shock, the gun wedged deep enough to keep him from spitting it out. Besides, the femme kept it firm in place as she straddled his hips, her hand taking the place of her foot to keep Thundercracker's functioning hand down. She raised it above his head and held it there, Slipstream towering over her growling and grunting brother. "It's your turn to take the blast."

Slipstream's spark released itself from its safe hold, quickly slamming itself into Thundercracker's. The blue Seeker screamed around the gun in his mouth. Slipstream smiled as her spark immediately swallowed the discharged energy, soaking it through her circuitry. "That's better," she chortled and gave his spark another pound. Again, Thundercracker cried futilely out, his body arching into her. "Appears it doesn't hurt all _that_ much if your chassis is asking for more."

That wouldn't do.

The female tightened her grasp around Thundercracker's wrist, tightening until sensation was lost in his digits. Adding onto the pain, her other hand clawed itself into his thighs. Her claws ran down the length of his inner thigh in zig-zags, leaving behind superficial slices and peeled paint. Thundercracker was crying out again, body once more thrashing in desperate need to escape. The added thrust of her spark sent him reeling. "Much, _much_ better," Slipstream chuckled, pleased by the new reactions. She flicked her claws at his face, flecking it with his own blue paint.

Slipstream moved in a little closer, until their faces nearly touched. Her spark ground harder, sending more and more pulses of energy and electricity into her systems. Thundercracker's optics narrowed, glitched, head shaking back and forth every few seconds. "I think you know what you did that warrants this..." Her claws sunk into his chest turbines, fondling the ridges inside. Thundercracker groaned, right optic flickering. "... Punishment."

The blue clone shook his head meekly. "How terrible," the femme snorted, mocking disappointment. "You see, you had used me as a shield," she explained. Her fingers tore at a sensitive ridge and he yelped in a muffle. "Because you were too much of a _coward_ to take the blast for yourself. You _ran_ like a sparkling. And you can use your pride as an excuse all you want, but it won't fly here." Her spark retracted, only to pound with extra gusto. Thundercracker _mewled_, overcome with actual fear. "Payback is only natural, right? I hear it's a bit of a 'bitch' too."

Grinding against him, the femme let her fingers stroke the null ray in her victim's mouth. "Have you learnt your lesson?" she purred. Thundercracker... nodded. If it meant surviving... "Good. Now..." She yanked the gun out, tossing it aside. The blue Seeker hissed. "... Let's hear those delicious cries of yours."

Continuing to thrust harder and harder, Thundercracker screeched. Ah, yes, this was nice. He was sputtering promises of threats, curses, but none of them were registered or intelligible. Slipstream was hardly frightened or worried anyway. Her spark rode his, giving him very little energy back as his spark gushed forward his life essence without reserves. What a _pitiful_ spark when it was so scared.

"About there," the female Seeker whispered with a low groan.

It didn't last much longer. And it was unfortunate for Thundercracker. Slipstream had taken enough energy to stabilize her systems. She didn't need to overload, where as the egomaniac desperately needed it. Instead, with a content sigh, Slipstream sat back moments before Thundercracker could overload. He shot her a horrified glare as she sat back, spark full and sinking, fat like a tick, back into its chamber. "Ah, there we go," she chuckled.

"I-I need to overload!" the blue clone whined.

Slipstream blinked at him before her leer widened. She took his chin in her hand and bent forward to kiss him, lips a centimeter apart. "Not my problem," she whispered against his mouth before tossing his head back and standing. Slipstream watched, amused, as Thundercracker scrambled back, too pained and weak with the need to release to even stand.

"But look at the bright side," the femme laughed softly, fuselage closing and locking, "you're the only one who can touch your precious chassis. So now, literally, only you can get yourself off. And if you don't, well..." Certainly the pent up energy would deactivate his systems; not permanently, but at least it would be a harsh knock out. "You've really got no choice, now do you?"

Thundercracker winced. He knew damn well the consequences. But what made it worse was how Slipstream swaggered up to a boulder just a few feet away, sat daintily and lounged comfortably. "Well?" she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting."

Dammit.


End file.
